nar-Aku?
by JamesDarkWolf
Summary: Jack Has found a way back through time through an old well! But things aren't exactly what he believed..
1. Chapter 1

Deep in the fiery pits of his lair, A mass of fueled destruction, darkness, chaos and evil sits in his chair,plotting on how to defeat his was looking through a small window like portal,that allowed him to see his nemesis,and wait for the right moment to strike.

"hmm.." the darkness growled to himself.

Aku, the shapeshifting master of darkness,unleasher of unspeakable evils, was completely out of ideas on how to kill his adversary. Everything that was thrown was instantly destroyed. He growled harder and then slammed his fists down

"KAGH! STUPID SAMURAI WARRIOR!" Aku yelled out to the above heavens that he could not reach. "AFTER EVERYTHING I THROW AT YOU, YOU WILL NOT GO DOWN!"

His Hands shaking in fury, He groaned as he heard a loud Gong. He was being summoned by his loyal minions, and he closed his fiery eyes in annoyance. He should just kill them all right now, so he would teach them a lesson about interrupting him during one of his rants. Nonetheless, Aku rose up from his Chair and blasted upwards until he saw the minion who had summoned him. It was a small man who seemed to be holding a book in his hands.

"Ah! You finally brought me the book that I wanted! thank you,young one." Aku said as he scooped up the book with his giant hand. The servant bowed to him, and then they both stared at eachother for a few awkward seconds. Aku realized that the man was waiting for something else to happen.

"And what is it you are waiting for from the all powerful Aku?" Aku said in a threatening tone,growling at this waste of space.

"W-well.." The young man stammered,sweat pouring down his body. "I-I was waiting for m-m-my payment.."

"Oh yes.." Aku said with a bored expression as he stroked his giant,fiery beard. "Your payment for bringing me this book..I understand now" He said with his finger pointed up.

The young man smiled a bit before he looked next to him. two giant fingers had appeared there and they flicked him. the force of the flicking sent the poor young man out of the window and he was gone.

"Now.." Aku said with a smirk on his face. "Let's see what this book can give me." Aku raised the tiny book and Zapped it so it grew to a size in which he could read it. the book was entitled 'Greatest warlords and Demons Throughout Japan'

"hmm...nope..nope..too short..too stupid..Aha!" Aku Shouted out as he looked over at a young person covered in what appeared to be a baboon pelt. He read out the name of the demon.

"Nar..a..ku..I like the sound of this guy already! He sounds like me!" Aku grasped the book tighter and begin to read carefully.

"_During the Feudal Era, Naraku was known as the most feared demons throughout all of history. Created by The absorption of the thief Onigumo by 100 demons, naraku was Born. Naraku was extremely tactful, letting his lesser incarnations do his dirty work while he came up with cunning plans, even by using a Powerful priest to hide his demonic Aura so others couldn't find him,placing himself on top of a spiritual mountain where other demons couldn't get near him._

_Naraku used the power of the Shikonotama (also known as the Shikon Jewel of Four souls)_

_to make himself more powerful than darkness itself, and lived on for several years, until he was brought down by A Half-Demon, A Priestess, two shikigami Users, a Demon slayer, and a monk. If this man would be alive today, the world would cease to exist"_

"Well! This Naraku fellow sounds like quite the character! My schemes Do seem like they are getting a little lacking,perhaps I should...hmm..What's this?" Aku boasted,before looking at the next page. The page seemed to be of a wooden well.

"_The bone-eater's well was known as a resting place for several demon spirits. When a demon was killed, its corpse was thrown through the well and the demon's spirit was trapped inside. However, the bone eater's well was connected to the Tree of Ages. this tree, to this day still stands at approximately 5000 years old. It is said if a certain person were able to gain a piece of the shikonotama, they would be able to use the well,and travel back in time."_

"Back in time?!" Aku Yelled out. "If that wretched samurai learns about this then he'll be able to leave! I have to find the well and destroy it quickly! But I have no idea where the Well is!" He continued to shout.

Naraku stretched his arm out and out of the window. he grabbed the person whom had given him the book and pulled him back up.

"You! tell me! Has anyone else seen this book besides the two of us?!" Aku shouted,showing the young man with spit.

"Y-Yes G-Great and powerful Aku..Th-There was a young man..he..was dressed in White..and had a Sword..and a straw hat.." The young man stuttered.

"KAAAAAGH!" Aku Shouted out. He took the young man and threw him into his mouth,swallowing him quickly before Growling.

"So! The samurai knows about the well! It's alright though! this "Shikono-thingy" Is gone i presume. He would never be able to get back without a shard!" Aku Grumbled to himself "but..I must go and destroy this tree of Ages, just to be on the safe side. Minions!" Aku Yelled through his window portal. It switched over to an army of insect looking robots that were completely Black except for their yellow bellies.

"Go out into the world and find me the Tree of Ages! do not attempt to Destroy it! I will do that myself! Just find it! and if you find the samurai, kill him!" Aku Snarled. He watched as they all ran out, his fiery eyes ablaze,ready for action.

Gripping his sword hilt tightly as he walked through the streets, A young man dressed in a white Robe and a straw hat kept his head down, staying out of the way of everyone, when he heard someone Yell out his name.

"SAMURAI JACK!" A rogue group had gotten in front of him. They pointed their guns at the samurai and smirked.

"Aku's placed a hold for your head on a platter! Ah'll be happy ta serve him!" The leader spoke out,grinning evilly as his cronies pointed their guns at him.

"I have no need to fight you.." The samurai sighed out. The leader grinned.

"Fine then! We'll take your head easily! Gentlemen! open Fire!" The leader commanded. Within a few flashes of light though, Samurai Jack was behind them and the guns they were holding split in two.

"Consider yourselves warned.." The young samurai stated as he continued on his journey.

As the Samurai walked through the streets, he noticed a Sign.

"NOTICE: Today only! Ancient artifacts from Ancient japan."

Jack Smiled a bit. It would be nice to finally see something from his lifetime,not of this wacky world he was forced into. He decided to go into the exhibit and look around. He smiled, looking at the ancient armors and weapons from his past. Maybe if he couldn't return,he could try something like this. He shook his head at the thought, he would get home and defeat Aku! He had to, for the sake of his past and this future!

He continued to glimpse around when a small man walked up to him.

"Ah! Young man! are you interested in the past of ancient japan?" The man asked. Jack chuckled a bit, thinking this old man could possibly teach him something he didn't know.

"Ohhh I can see the look in your eyes,young man! You're here for something special aren't you? Here! this'll be between us,but I'll show you something really cool! Come! please! follow me!" The old man moved quickly for his age and went behind his cash register. Jack Shrugged a bit and walked over to the old man. The Old man placed a small box and ushered Jack in closer.

"There is a tale..A tale describing about A wish granting Jewel..Destroyed into shards..when all of them collected, the user would be able to grant their greatest desires..and it just so happens..that i possess one of those sacred shards.." He opened the box to reveal a small Pink glowing Shard. Jack's eyes widened at the jewel Shard in front of him.

"The Shard of the Shikon Jewel!" The Shopkeeper Stated proudly. Jack Jumped a bit when he heard the name. A Shard of the Shikon Jewel? If that book was true, then Jack needed to take this jewel to the Bone-Eater's well and He'd be able to get back home!

"This is truly a remarkable item! Please! I'll do anything you want,but I need that shard!" Jack stated,placing his hands on the table. The shopkeep looked offended by his outburst.

"I will certainly not Sell this Jewel Shard to you! This jewel Shard is over 5000 years old!" The Shopkeeper blurted out.

"Please!" Jack insisted. "If you let me buy that shard,it could help me to defeat Aku!"

The shopkeep gasped "defeat Aku?! Y-You're Samurai Jack!" He blurted out. He quickly pushed a button and the door bursted open. There were several robots with guns pointed at Jack. He was surrounded.

"FIRE!" one of them yelled and bullets were sent flying towards Jack. Jack Jumped up and grabbed onto a ceiling rafter. He swung from each rafter until He jumped down and took out his sword. He sliced through one robot and jumped away from it quickly. the robot exploded,destroying several of the artifacts. this gave Jack an idea. Sure it was a little unorthodox, but it seemed like a fair trade,considering what the shopkeep was about to do to him. besides, He watched as the shopkeep was running around and commanding the robots. He Jumped down and stabbed another robot. Gripping his sword tightly, the young samurai launched the robot at the cash register where the jewel,and other robots were. When they collided with eachother, A giant explosion went off, completely obliterating the entire building. Jack had rolled out of the smoke and fire and laid there for a few minutes, coughing out some of the smoke. He really wished he didn't have to do that,but it was the survival of the fittest and he had to survive. He smiled when he opened his eyes to notice the glowing shard in front of him. He picked it up and Pocketed it Quickly.

"Now, to find the Tree of Ages and the bone-Eater's well.." Jack stated,turning around and running quickly,before more robots could arrive.

As Jack continued on his quest, he noticed a small army of Aku's minions Rushing through a canyon. Jack Closed his eyes in frustration,knowing that if the robots were involved, Aku must be as well. Jack re-opened his eyes and Sprinted after the robots.

After about 10 minutes of running, it seemed like the robots were Gathering around a Giant tree. Jack's eyes lit up.

"_That must be the tree of ages the book told me about!_" Jack thought to himself. He noticed then a giant Black Tower of Darkness and he growled.

"AKUUUUUU!" He yelled out. the darkness turned around and Saw the samurai flying towards him.

"gah!" Aku Yelled out. "It's the samurai! Quickly! distract him while i destroy this Tree!" He commanded. The Insect robots Launched at jack as he ripped out his samurai Sword. He sliced Robot after robot and he realized that the Tree wasn't going down either.

"Agh!" Aku Moaned out "damn this tree! Why can't I touch it?!" He yelled out. Jack smirked and Started running for the Shrine. Aku looked Down and Jumped in front of Jack. the samurai growled,but was Kicked away from the shrine by Aku.

"You will never get into that Well Jack! I'll Destroy it with my own hands! HA!" Aku thrust his Hand down at the shrine,but a lightblue barrier appeared around it. Aku's hand bounced off it and he cried out in pain.

"I still have a chance! I just have to get past aku!" jack told himself. Aku smirked at the young samurai.

"I'm Sorry Samurai, but I'm afraid that if I wasn't here,you still wouldn't be able to use the well!" Aku said to the samurai,who cringed.

"And why is that,Aku?" Jack asked,getting rather irritated by the dark being in front of him.

"because!" Aku began "in order for you to pass through this well, you need a shikon jewel shard! and there's no such thing in this time anymore! AAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Aku started laughing hysterically,enjoying the torment he believed to be giving Jack.

"Is that so?" Jack said,trying to contain his amusement.

"Huh?!" Aku's eyes burst open and he looked down at the Samurai. Jack took the sudden opening and Sliced aku's body in Half.

"AAAGH!" Aku Screamed in pain as his top half Fell to the ground. Jack Smashed through the Doors of the Shrine and noticed the well. He looked back to notice that Aku was flying right at him. Aku smashed into Jack and both he and the dark master Fell into the well.

As Jack fell, he began to notice the world around him was turning blue. What was going on? He didn't understand.

"You will perish here jack!" Aku yelled as he threw out his claws.

"No!" Jack Persisted and Sliced Aku back. Aku screamed in pain,and then was suddenly gone. in fact..everything had gone..Jack could see nothing. Nothing but darkness. He was falling..falling..falling..


	2. Chapter 2

Jack Didn't know how long he was unconscious, but It felt like he was knocked out for years. He couldn't open his eyes yet, but his other senses told him that he was still outside, laying in the soft grass. It was strangely peaceful though, there were no cars blaring, people yelling and shouting,gun shots or the other noises Jack was forced to accustomed to when he was brought into the future. The only sounds he heard now was the soft swishing of the leaves on the tree in the wind. Speaking of the wind, he felt his hair blowing in the wind and he cringed. His hair pin must have fallen out and his hair would be messed up when he sat up. He felt his back was on something soft but kind of prickly. Grass? Jack struggled and finally opened his eyes. the first thing he immediately noticed were two small green eyes looking down at him.

"Hey mister, you okay?" A Small child-like voice came from the eyes and spoke to him. Jack's senses snapped to focus and he jumped back into standing, making the little creature fall off of him. He got a closer look at the creature and noticed it seemed to be a Child. He had orange Hair and was wearing a tiny blue kimono with a small fur jacket, but the most remarkable thing about this child was that he had a pretty big Fox tail attached to him at the back. Jack's eyebrow raised a bit.

"Hey! What's the big idea?! I was just seeing if you were okay!" The Young fox-boy shouted at him. Jack smiled a bit at the kid.

"I am sorry young one..thank you for worrying about me" Jack spoke softly. Shippo closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"You're gonna have to be more thankful than that you know..I was the one who pulled you out of the well!" Shippo grumbled out. This made Jack's eyes widen a bit and he looked over at the wooden well next to them.

"The Well?" He gasped a bit and ran over to it,looking it over. He then lifted his head up and sniffed the air. there was no pollution, no gunsmoke and nothing that reminded him of Aku. He could only smell the cherry blossoms on the trees above him and the sweet dew of the grass. He opened his eyes and looked back at the Fox-kid.

"Um, excuse me, but could you tell me What era this is?" Jack asked the young fox kid. the kid tilted his head a bit and went into a thinking spot.

"I'm not really sure what an Era is, but My friend Kagome says that this is called the 'Feudal Era', although I have no idea what that means." He explained.

Jack's eyes Narrowed a bit. the Feudal era..Jack had never heard of that before except in his stories. Then it snapped to him suddenly and his eyes Widened. He did go back in time, but he had gone too far! Jack closed his eyes and started thinking. Yes, the feudal Era, before Aku was born. Then that means that Aku doesn't exist here. But what about the Aku that followed him into the well? Where was he right now?

Suddenly, The trees began to Shake and the sky began to grow darker. The Fox-demon shivered a bit and hid behind Jack. He looked down at the little fellow and took out his Gleaming Magical samurai sword. Shippo stared at the sword for a few seconds in awe before his eyes were drawn towards The Bushes. OUt of the shrubs jumped out a giant Centipede Monster. Jack's eyes widened as the centipede charged at him.

"Quickly fox-child! you must flee from here!" Jack told the child. The fox only backed away from Jack, scared of the centipede. Jack Shook his head and sighed. He turned towards the centipede and Rushed towards it. He Jumped up and stuck his sword into the Centipede's throat and dragged it along the centipedes head, completely beheading centipede Wriggled around like crazy until Jack kicked it over and it lay there,motionless. Jack sighed and shook off the blood of the centipede before sheathing it again. The Fox-child ran up to him with a big smile on his face.

"Wow Mister! Are you a demon-slayer?" The fox-kid asked with wide eyes. Jack Tilted his head a bit.

"Demon-Slayer? You mean that centipede was a demon?" Jack Asked The fox-child,who looked bemused.

"Well,Of course. This land is filled With Demons. I'm one of them, but I'm a friendly demon, and I would never harm humans, but then again, there are really terrible demons here." The Fox Child explained.

"Well, I don't want you to be attacked alone,young one. How about you show me to your village?" Jack asked. the Child's eyes lit up and he nodded,happy about feeling useful to the samurai.

"Alright! Oh, My name is Shippo!" The Fox-Child said happily,lifting his tiny hand up. Jack knelt down and Shook Shippo's hand Gently.

"And I am Jack." Jack spoke Softly, Shippo nodded happily and scampered up Jack's Shoulder. Jack cringed at first, but got used to the lightweight easily.

"Alright,Jack. We should Head over to Kaede's village, there we can meet my friends. Maybe then you could tell us about your story." Shippo said with an air of excitement. Jack nodded slowly.

"Yes, and I can finally find out where I am" Jack Agreed, then with shippo's Guidance,Jack started to trek through the forest.

Eventually, they Reached a Small village that seemed to be made of Wooden houses. Jack's eyes widened as the simplicity of the village. Everywhere he looked were people in Kimono's and everyone working with no tools except their hands,hammers and nails. Jack smiled. It was so much like his home. Shippo led Jack over to a slightly bigger house and slipped under the straw door. After a minute,Shippo called Jack in,and with a minute's hesitation, Jack walked through the door.

What Jack's eyes saw completely surprised him. There were 5 people in this house,excluding him and Shippo. first, there was An old Maiden with a slightly ragged old Kimono. Jack smiled at this woman,and could feel a certain kindly warmth from her. then,his eyes wandered over to A man wearing Dark purple robes and a spiritual look on his face. Jack noticed the weapon next to him and realized that this man had to be a Monk. He took notice of the spiritual beads around the young mans right wrist,which confirmed his theory. He Then looked over at what appeared to be two teenagers,both wearing what appeared to be School clothes,but not of which he recognized. When the two children noticed him, he felt something inside both of them. A Hidden power that he could not recognize. Finally,his eyes laid on the third female in the room. Her hair was tied up in a big ponytail and she seemed to be wearing a black and pink Battle Armor,and behind her was the Strangest Weapon Jack had ever seen. It appeared to be a Giant Boomerang. Upon further examination, Jack noticed a Small furry animal in this woman's Lap. When It's tail moved,Jack noticed that it had two tails. How strange for such a creature. It was the Old maiden who spoke first.

"Shippo, I see you have made a new friend. Please,come and sit with us and enjoy some dinner." She spoke in a kindly,yet hoarse voice. Jack's eyes lowered to the floor and smiled a bit more.

"Thank you for your Kindness." Jack replied as he sat Down in front of them all. They all glanced at the monk for a few seconds,but the monk simply smiled at Jack and said "It's alright, this man means us no ill Will."

They sighed a small sigh of relief and the Old maiden passed jack over a bowl of Soup with all kinds of vegetables and meats in it. He bowed slightly to her before taking his bowl and taking some chopsticks.

"Thank you ever so much, I haven't eaten in quite awhile" Jack spoke,his stomach agreeing with him. He began to Eat as Shippo began to explain how he had Found Jack inside the Well,and how Jack had saved him from the Centipede Demon. the other's looked at Jack quite fondly after that And the two teens in their school clothes walked up to Jack. Jack stood up after finishing his Meal and Shook their Hands.

"My Name is Michiru Kururugi,and this is my sister Kaname" The boy said as they shook hands with eachother.

"I am Called Jack, it is pleased to meet you" Jack said,finally feeling a bit more peaceful with these people, knowing that they trust him. Michiru nodded and looked over to the others.

"That's Sango, the demon-slayer, most beautiful woman in the land." Michiru said proudly. Sango blushed a little but put on a defiant face.

"Michiru,you know that's not true,stop it.." Sango blurted out, embarrassed. Michiru chuckled and then continued on.

"And in Sango's lap is our friend Kirara" He motioned to the twin tailed cat. Kirara lifted her head a bit and meowed at Jack happily,before laying her head back in sango's lap, receiving a few loving pets from her owner.

"and next to sango is-" He was cut off by sango Jumping up a bit and growling at the monk,Jack looked down to see that Miroku's hand was right where Sango's rear was only a few seconds ago. Before anyone could register what had happened,a huge *SLAP* was Heard,and Miroku had a giant red mark on his face in the shape of a hand. Jack winced a little,while Michiru groaned,continuing.

"The flirtatious Monk Miroku. He's a spiritualist who likes to use his abilities to con women,and he never leaves Sango alone." Michiru explained. Jack glared at Miroku for a minute,not liking this one bit.

"One who perceives himself as a monk,who abuses his powers,does not deserve the rank of a monk.." Jack spoke softly,invoking his own monk's words. Miroku frowned at Jack.

"I see you are knowledgeable in spiritualists as well, Jack." Miroku replied. Jack nodded slowly to the monk and then took out the hair Pin he picked up. He used it to tie his messy hair back into a neat ponytail before pinning it back together.

"Yes, I am,but I wasn't trained long enough in order to invoke spiritualist powers,unfortunately." Jack said.

"Finally,a person who is actually wise to his words,unlike another certain monk" Shippo claimed,smirking. Miroku didn't let this get to him though as he went back into his spiritualist like meditation.

"And finally" Michiru continued on "We have Kaede, the wise Maiden." Kaede smiled at Jack with a grandmother's type of warmth. Jack couldn't help but smile back.

"I thank you again for your hospitality,perhaps it would be best if I were to explain myself. I feel as if I may be an intrusion to your gathering." Jack said in a calm tone,but with a certain sadness in his voice.

"heaven's No!" Sango said Happily. "We're grateful to you for Saving Shippo! we had no idea that there was a demon so close to the village."

"Yes, It is quite remarkable" Miroku agreed. "Luckily, we have our new friend here to save him in time."

"That remind me Jack, why were you inside the well in the first place? Are you from Michiru's time?" Shippo asked.

"No,I don't think so Shippo" Michiru replied. "I haven't seen someone in this garment befor except in these times."

"Well..you are partly right Michiru..You see.." Jack started,and then hung his head. He began to explain his story.

* * *

Deep in the purple Miasma, the darkness sat up into a kneeling position and looked around. He breathed in the purple miasma and sighed out happily.

"this Air is quite wonderful, and the area looks quite nice. Could use a bit more Flare to it but overall the feeling is evil enough" Aku said to himself.

"Who are you,and what are you doing here?" A female Voice spoke to Aku. Aku Turned around and Noticed a woman. She Had piercing red Eyes that were super cold,and her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She grasped a Fan tightly in her hand and Aku knew he would have to try pretty hard to pry it from her.

"Wench! Do you have any idea who you are talking to!?" He shouted at her. She didn't seem intimidated at all.

"No,I don't,that's why I asked,idiot." The woman spat back at him, Aku recoiled a bit but growled at her.

"Now now Kagura..That's quite enough.." A calm voice came out from the straw door behind the woman. Kagura stood aside as the door was pushed aside and a Man calmly walked out into the courtyard.

"Your darkness..It is incredible.." The young man spoke to him. How Dare this insolent little human Talk back to the great Aku this way! but suddenly, the Man started to laugh, his laugh was incredibly evil that it even sent Aku into Shivers.

"Fool! do you have any Idea who I am?! I am Aku! The Shapeshifting Master of darkness! I am the Ruler of Everything! This kingdom will soon bow to me and the world shall be destroyed!" Aku boasted proudly. He then looked down at the Man who was smirking.

"You say you are a Shapeshifter..Aku?" The young man Smirked broadly. Aku crossed his arms with a confused look.

"Yes, I am,what's it to you,human?" Aku asked with a bored expression. The Male chuckled when Aku said "human"

"I assure you..I am not human..I need someone like you..I need materials to work with..darkness being that could help me..I assure you..if you help me..I'll make you worth it while." The young man spoke with a malicious grin.

"And Why Should I, The great and powerful Aku, help you?" Aku Growled, Angry that this being was talking to him like he could Help the great Aku.

"Because if you do..I'll let you use this.." The Man spoke,and then he showed a glowing Pink Jewel. Aku Bent down and looked at the jewel for a second before gasping.

"that's..the Shikon Jewel! How are you in possession of such a powerful item! That thing can grant wishes!" Aku explained while pointing at it. The Man laughed Evilly again, this time the chills getting worse.

"You are a fool Aku..This Shikon jewel does not only grant Wishes! In fact, Just a shard of this jewel can increase a beings Powers by 100fold. If you use this..you can defeat anyone..Help me..and you may use it however you wish.." the young man explained. Aku picked up the Jewel and it instantly turned black. Aku smirked as the jewel vanished into his skin.

"You have a deal then stranger..To who Am I addressing to my new partner?"

the young man Smirked evilly before his eyes glowed a kimono ruffled a bit before he spoke the three words that striked fear into the hearts of millions.

"I...Am Naraku.."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"So, what you are saying,is this Demon Aku has been terrorizing your family for centuries,flung you from the past into the future,and now you have traveled again back into the past using the bone-eater's Well,and this Aku has followed you in?" Kaede Asked. Jack nodded slowly.

"Yes..And I am afraid now that I have arrived here,I have put you all in jeopardy. I believe I have overstayed my welcome and I must leave.." Jack stated flatly. Michiru jumped up and put his hand on Jack's Shoulders.

"There's nothing to fear Jack. You might not realize it,but all of us here are experienced with Fighting demons." Michiru spoke with a certain calming tone in his voice. His sister next to him nodded. Sango Stood up and Readied her Boomerang for battle. Jack marveled at the weapon.

"That is an amazing weapon Miss Sango. What is it?" Jack Asked the female warrior.

"Oh My hiraikotsu?" She looked over at the weapon in her hands with a smile. "It's my best weapon, I forged it using the bones of other demons that my family had Slain. You see,my family are all demon Slayers,it is our job to eliminate the evil demons,so this Aku you speak of will be destroyed easily!" She said with a happy smile.

"But I ah-" Jack tried to start but Michiru interrupted.

"And If that isn't enough to convince you, you also have us! Me and My sister both have the power of Shikigami in us!" Michiru stated happily.

"Shikigami?" Jack Asked. He had heard about Shikigami before,but again only in legends.

"and With my Shikiga by my side, we'll be able to destroy any foe,including Aku!" Michiru continued. He took out An amazing sword that Looked like it could slice through anything. Jack shook his head.

"Please I-" Jack tried to start again,but miroku interrupted this time.

"Also, if nothing else can work, we have my sutras and my wind tunnel." Miroku stated with a calm sereness,but his voice also had a sad tone to it,making jack wonder about it.

"You don't Sound very happy about using this "Wind tunnel" Monk.." Jack replied. Miroku turned his head down to his left palm.

"this Wind tunnel is a curse inflicted upon my hand. When i unravel the beads from my hand, I can suck almost anything up inside it with An incredible force." Miroku explained to him.

"You mean like a black hole?" Jack suggested. Sango and Miroku raised their eyebrows but michiru and Kaname nodded a bit.

"You could say that Jack,but I'd say the wind Tunnel is a little weaker,but not by much" Michiru offered his explanation. Jack's Eyes widened. That was an incredible power to have on your side.

"You Must be very lucky to have this power monk" Jack Said happily,but he immediately knew he had said the wrong thing. the feeling had shifted into something darker.

"Umm..please,i didn't mean any offense.." Jack said,trying to remedy his mistake,whatever it was. Miroku shook his head a little.

"It's not that..the fact is the wind tunnel is still a curse..The more I use the Wind tunnel, the bigger it becomes..Eventually..I will no longer be able to contain the wind tunnel..and the curse will spread..Eventually, this wind tunnel Will turn on me and swallow me instead.." Miroku explained to Jack. If it was possible,Jack's Eyes widened Even further.

"Wh-Who is responsible for placing this Curse on you Monk?" Jack Asked.

Before Miroku answered, The straw door burst open and two figures walked into the room. Jack Jumped up quickly.

"Where is it?!" A male voice growled at them. "Where's the jewel Shard?!" It barked out. The male walked into the room and started sniffing around. The male had very long silvery Hair and Golden Eyes which were scrunched up at the moment. He was wearing a Dark red Kimono and a necklace that had small fangs on it. but the most interesting feature about this character was that he had two Dog ears instead of human Ears. The female that followed behind him Groaned a bit and walked in as well. She Had Very long dark hair and brown eyes. Her outfit was more or less like Michiru's and Kaname's. She had a Bow and Arrow behind on her and held it loosely. The Male Stood up and Turned to Jack,frowning.

"Alright, tell us who the hell you are!" The Male Snarled at him. Jack stood back, a little intimidated by this figure. The Girl Growled at the dog Person and said.

"INUYASHA,SIT!"

immediately, the man called inuyasha Smashed His face into the ground,his head going right through the wood. Jack Winced a little in sympathy,and The woman walked up to him.

"I am so sorry for Inuyasha's Behaviour. He's extremely Stubborn and brash. My Name is Kagome Higurashi,and you are?" The woman spoke to him,smiling with a gleeful expression.

"uhh..I am Jack. It is very nice to meet you both.." Jack stated. Inuyasha got back up and Growled.

"I don't care who this guy is! I can smell him and he has the same smell as Kagome,Michiru and Kaname! He came from the well,so that means he must have a Jewel shard!" He Barked out.

Everyone Jumped a bit when he said that and looked at Jack.

"Is it true?" Shippo Asked Jack.

"You Really have a Jewel Shard?" Miroku added.

"Could we see it?" Sango finished.

Jack hesitated for a moment and reached into his robe. there,he pulled out the small Pink Jewel fragment. It glowed faintly in the firelight and they gasped, and they looked over to kagome,who appeared to be studying it.

"can i see it for a second?" Kagome asked. Jack's eye twitched a bit at this question,but he nodded slowly and placed it in Kagome's Hand. She clasped it tight and closed her eyes for a second.

"What is she doing?" Jack asked Michiru Quietly.

"Oh,Kagome is a priestess,like Lady Kaede, She is able to tell if a Jewel Shard is real or not." Michiru Explained. Inuyasha Snuffed.

"It has to be real! This guy wouldn't be able to Pass through the well if it wasn't!" Inuyasha growled out. Kagome opened her eyes and nodded.

"Yep! this one is definitely real,and it's perfectly pure! this man doesn't have any darkness in his body whatsoever!" Kagome Stated,her eyes widening. everyone looked over at Jack.

"But how is this possible?" Kaede asked. "Every being on earth has both a light side and a dark side to them."

"Well..uh..you see..While I was traveling..Aku used my inner darkness to create a separate Jack..He thought that the only thing that would defeat me,would be myself..But..after awhile I defeated him..and my darkness was extinguished.."Jack explained softly.

"Aku huh?" Inuyasha asked with a bored expression. "What is that some kind of pathetic demon we have to go kill now?"

"Inuyasha, Jack actually explained to us about this Aku. He could be very threatening,and im sure naraku has already Met him." Kaname explained to him. "We have to hurry and find one of the two now before they meet!"

"Naraku?" Jack asked,a little confused. Had Aku combined with someone already or something?

Just then, A villager appeared,scared.

"Please help us!" He shouted,scared. "A demon is destroying the forest and nobody can lay a finger on them!"

Jack jumped up and ran up to the old man.

"please sir! you must lead me to the demon!" Jack insisted,but inuyasha scoffed again.

"Relax Ponytail, there's no way a human like you with that sword could possibly kill a demon. Leave this to us.

"INuyasha! Jack slayed a Centipede monster all by himself without any help to save shippo's life!" sango cried out,but Inuyasha ignored her.

"Yeah,yeah. c'mon old man, show us the way." Inuyasha growled at the man. He turned and inuyasha followed the old man out,leaving the others Alone. Jack turned to the others.

"I must go and assist him. thank you again for your hospitality." Jack bowed before running out.

Before he took a few more steps though, the straw door opened and Michiru,kaname,Miroku,Kagome,Sango and Shippo Came out.

"We're not missing this battle!" Michiru Stated happily.

"Kirara,please transform." Sango asked as she pet the cat demon. Kirara nodded and Jumped down. Kirara was engulfed in flame and within seconds, a giant cat that was about 20 times the size of Kirara appeared from the flames. this Kirara had razor sharp large fangs. Jack leaped back,scared at first,but a loud rumbling purr came from Kirara and jack re-approached her.

"Wow.." Jack said,astonished. He stroked Kirara's fur and she purred more. Jack watched as Sango, and Kagome leaped up on Kirara's Back.

"Hop on Jack. Kirara's very strong and can carry all three of us." Sango Said as she moved a bit for Jack to sit down. Jack looked Puzzled at first,but nodded slowly and climbed onto kirara's back.

"But what about the monk and fox-child?" Jack Asked her.

Shippo leaped up onto Miroku's Shoulder and smiled. "Miroku is very fast. He'll be able to keep up with us no sweat~" He explained to Jack.

"Then what about Michiru and Kaname?" Jack asked again,looking back at the twins. He was astonished to see that two pentagrams had appeared under the twins bodies. Were they using their shikigami?

"Oh overflowing blue sky.." They both chanted into the air." Sheathe me in the driving wind! Swift Blue Sky!" their bodies began to glow a faint blue as their bodies lifted into the air as it there was no gravity for them. Jack Shook his head. Were there no end to these surprises? demons,flying children,monks and priests and priestesses. This was going to be weird..

"Alright Kirara! let's move!" sango commanded her faithful pet. Kirara roared and leapt into the sky,running along the air. Miroku took off after them and the Kururugi's Blasted off,flying next to Kirara.

* * *

After a while, the Old man stopped and Inuyasha looked around.

"Alright old man,where's the demon?! I can smell Naraku all over the place!" Inuyasha Growled out. The old man didn't answer him. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow and walked over to the old man.

"Hey,you old geezer,don't tell me you fell asleep on me-WAGH!" Inuyasha Jumped back. He had touched the old man's shoulder to find the old man collapsed and his body literally fell Apart. He looked at the entrails to see they were filled with a foamy substance,and he growled to himself.

"SHIT!" He yelled out. "This is another one of naraku's Traps!"

Inuyasha looked behind him to see Kirara landing behind him and them jumping off. The kururugi twins landed next to them and miroku slightly later,panting.

"What did you bring him for?! He's Useless!" Inuyasha Barked,glaring at Jack. Jack moved towards INuyasha and spoke in a calm,but battle-ready voice.

"I know you may not believe me,but i will prove I can be a powerful asset to your team." He replied. Inuyasha Scoffed.

"I'd love to see that happen!" Inuyasha barked back.

"As would I.." A cold female voice. And then, Multiple shockwaves flew towards the group. JAck jumped easily above them, Inuyasha Grabbed kagome and Shippo and jumped over them as well. The kururugi's Flashstepped around them and miroku bounced them off with his staff. Kirara and Sango Flew above them and Kirara Snarled at the woman who shot them.

"Kagura!" Michiru snarled at the wench. Jack Didn't know what was going on,but he knew this woman was evil.

"I don't care who you are Woman, but we have no business with you,please leave us." Jack spoke calmly to her,trying to persuade her. Kagura Only Laughed at Jack,thinking it was something cute.

"Oh That's Rich, me leaving just because you ask me to. You really try to see the good in everyone,don't you Jack?" Kagura spoke softly,but her voice was tinged with ice. Jack's eyes widened.

"How is it you know my name!" Jack said fiercely to her. Kagura only did a small laugh,her dark purplish-red eyes glaring into him while she smirked.

"Why..Because he told me of course,young samurai~" She stated holding back an evil laugh. She pointed up and Everyone looked up. From the Sky, A Tower of Darkness Shot out and smashed into the ground,sending everyone Flying back. The Darkness Crackled with purple energy,and Jack looked up at the now familiar fiery dark Eyes and crooked Teeth

"Aku.." He growled to himself. He knew Aku was back,but he didn't realize how early they would be meeting.

"Yes Samurai! It is I! Aku! The Lord of All Darkness and Evil! conqurer of all living-"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted out. Aku looked Down at Inuyasha,who was standing next to Jack now.

"Hmmm..The samurai has made friends with a dog..I wonder~" Aku smirked and raised his hand and a dog treat appeared in his hand.

"You want the biscuit boy?~ You want the biscuit?~" Aku said with a lilt in his voice. Inuyasha Glared and Jumped up. His claws grew and he sliced the Hand. Aku Growled as Inuyasha fell back to the ground.

"Never feed a biting Dog~" Inuyasha Stated,and Everyone laughed at that,including jack,who let out a Chuckle.

"Fool! You think you are a match for me?! You are nothing more than a mongrel! But enough of this! Jack! I am here to steal your sacred Jewel Shard!" Aku Yelled while he pointed at Jack. it was then that Kagome began to speak up.

"Uh guys.." Kagome Began "I can sense the Shikon Jewel inside of him! He has all of Naraku's Shards!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted at her,except Jack. Aku looked at Kagome and rubbed his black fingers against his Chin.

"Kagura..who is that woman, and Why can she see my Jewel shards?" Aku asked the sorceress below him.

"That is Kagome..She Is a Priestess,giving her the power to see them. She's very good at tracking them" Kagura answered.

"I see..Well..Why don't we have some Fun Samurai!" Aku Yelled out. He took out a Yellow ball and threw it up into the air. instantly,hundreds of what appeared to be Yellow and purple insects shot out of it and surrounded Aku and Kagura.

"Saimyosho!" Sango and Michiru yelled out.

"Oh no!" Kaname chipped in. "If Miroku sucks up the Saimyosho with his wind Tunnel, He will be poisoned!"

"Now Samurai! Watch as I make these bugs more than a threat to you!" Aku declared. He then raised his fingers and black goop shot out of them. they hit the saimyosho and they all Fell to the ground. The goop then began to form and the saimyosho Transformed Into what appeared to be Giant insect warriors. They had bodies of what appeared to be Men bodies,but they had giant stingers in the back and their heads were still of the saimyosho.

"Ick! Those things are disgusting!" Kagome Commented. Jack cringed a bit and Aku Laughed.

"You see samurai With the power of the sacred Jewel,I can do anything now!" Aku yelled out.

"I've had enough of you!" Inuyasha Yell as he grabbed his sword. What came out of that sheathe took Jack's Breath away.

It was a magnificent Glowing Fang! Jack watched as the blade swished and cut through the air. Inuyasha Raised the blade above the air and then smashed it into the ground.

"Taste my WIND SCAR!" He yelled out as Golden shockwaves ripped through the ground, they tore through several of the saimyosho demons and headed towards Kagura.

"Dance of the Dragon!" She Yelled out and summoned a twister. it sucked up the wind scar and both Disappeared. INuyasha suddenly hit the ground,coughing.

"Oh god..the stench coming from that Thing!" Inuyasha moaned out. The miasma seeped from the Saimyosho and spread around the Group. Jack,kagome,michiru,kaname,miroku and sango began to Cough.

"Let me take care of this!" Michiru commanded. His sister joined in as they closed their eyes and put their hands together. The two pentagrams appeared again under them.

" Oh overflowing blue sky, rain us down with your blessing! Blue sky purification!" Michiru and Kaname commanded. The two then raised their hands and rain began to fall down on them,clearing out the miasma and they could each take a deep breath. Jack took his moment and took out his gleaming samurai sword. With the purification around him now, he sliced through The saimyosho Demon Quickly one after another.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango Yelled out. She Threw her boomerang and it sliced through More Of them. Inuyasha Charged in after jack and they started Cutting them down. Kagome Shot An Arrow filled with Spiritual Energy and it blasted through more of them Miroku and shippo stayed back because of the miasma still protruding. even the purification wouldnt help if miroku was close enough to one. Finally, they were back down to Just Aku and Kagura.

"hmph.." Aku said. but he smirked. "Thanks for your time Jack, I had a great time~"

"Aku, your reign of tyranny is over.." Jack spoke to the darkness. He ran towards Aku and Jumped up at the face of Aku.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Jack yelled as he plunged his sword down. Unfortunately there was nothing there, as aku had seeped into the ground. Everyone turned around To where Aku was behind the group. He grew an evil smirk. He shot his hands down and two bolts of energy Hit Kagome and Kaname.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" They both shouted as they writhed in agony.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha Yelled as he tried to run to his friend.  
"Kaname!" Michiru shouted as he tried his best to run over to his sister. Both of them were blown back however as a dark purple orb appeared around them.

Both kaname and Kagome were left unconcious as the orb traveled up to Aku's palm. Aku then transformed into a giant bird and his claws Reached around the orb. A tornado Wrapped around the group of heroes and momentarily blinded them. When Jack Was able to see again, he noticed Kagura and Aku Extremely far away,their prisoners in tow.

Both Michiru and INuyasha Shouted out to them,but nothing happend.

"Aku..You have really drawn the line this time.." Jack Growled,gritting his teeth.


	4. Chapter 4

** Browsing-Lurker: Thank you for your insight. im afraid my samurai Jack isn't as Good as I remember. I wrote most of this chapter before your review actually. I agree that it's possible Sango's and Miroku's tactics might not work on Aku, but they will still have their uses. As will Michiru and the others. Also,I don't believe the sword is as powerful as the shikon jewel. The effects of his sword would only be super-effective against aku and Naraku,since they are demons with Blackest hearts. Anyways,this is my take on the story. But please feel free to leave comments on what should happen next or what i could do to change it. **

Kagome Opened her eyes and She coughed out a bit,her eyes swelled up tight again in pain.

"Oh god,this place smells putrid! what is this?!"She groaned out. Her eyes tried to take whatever they could and she tried to move. She couldn't though, she was tied to a concrete wall with what appeared to be Chains. She coughed again from the purple miasma seeping into the room. She noticed Kaname across the room from her and She tried to call out to her.

"Kaname! Kaname! Can you hear me?!" She shouted out,and then coughed again as the miasma filled her lungs. Kaname began to stir as she coughed in the miasma as well.

"Oh God! It feels like my body is burning!" She gagged out. She noticed Kagome and freaked out*

"Kagome! What's going on?! Where are we?!" She yelled out. Kagome shook her head and yelled back to her.

"I don't know! But this miasma is like poison! See if you can clear it with your blue sky purification!"

Kaname nodded and closed her eyes

"Oh overflowing blue sky..rain us down with your blessing! blue sky purification!" She shouted out as her body glowed blue. A pentagram appeared beneath her and the room suddenly filled with rain,soaking the both of them,Kagome shivered a little but she could breath again as the storm ended. Kaname's pentagram changed to Red as She lifted her hand up to her chain

"Oh flame burning bright, turn into a sun of wrath!" She exclaimed. A flame appeared into her hand and She used it to melt the chains on her arms. after a few minutes, she broke them off and Ran over to Kagome. She used her flames to melt off the chains of her wrists and after a few minutes,both girls were unchained and dry.

Unfortunately, there was no exit except for a small hole near the top of the roof neitherr of them could reach it,and they tried all of the techniques they could think of. not even Kagomes Spiritual Arrow combined with Kaname's 5-star blaster did anything to the wall. except make a chip come off. They fell against eachother,panting,exhausted from their attacks.

"I don't understand! Nothing we do can affect these wals! Naraku didn't have anything this powerful!" Kagome shot out,panting hard.

"M-Maybe it's Aku! He has the Shikon Jewel now! He might have been able to build this wall to trap us inside!" Kaname choked out between breaths. "but maybe I can send a message to Michiru Where we are.." Kaname said as She Pulled out a piece of paper. Kagome nodded in agreement. Kaname folded The sheet into a Bird and it glows with a green aura. She throws it through the Small hole and it flies away.

"NOw..We wait.." Kaname said. She collapsed on the ground next to kagome and Sighed,the two girls resting.

- Meanwhile-

"YOU!" Inuyasha Yelled,pointing his tetsusaiga at Jack. "You're the one who Brought that thing here and Take them! this is all your fault!: He snarled,and then he charged at Jack.

"Inuyasha!" Michiru Shot out. He got in front of the two and put his hands out. but Jack Got in front of Michiru and held his Sword up. Inuyasha's Blade clashed into Jack's and Jack pushed him back with ease. INuyasha jumped back and held his saber out.

"I understand your need to find your friends My friend, but we have no reason to Quarrel. We have a common Enemy, and I do not wish to fight you." Jack said as he sheathed his sword. Michiru looked stunned at this, inuyasha Snarled,but eventually calmed down, placing his Tetsusaiga back in his Sheath.

"In any case" Miroku Chipped in. "We should press on, It seemed like Aku was heading towards the Mountains. Which means we're probably gonna Run into Koga Soon."

INuyasha's Golden Eyes Turned to Miroku. "What? We're gonna have to get past Wolf-boy?! Come on! we can't stand him with Kagome around and now he's gonna follow along!"

"uhh..Excuse me Monk..who is this ' Koga'? " Jack ashed, Shippo Answered For miroku.

"Koga is our Friend in the mountains, he is a wolf-demon who leads the Pack, with his friends Ginta and Hakkaku."

"You'll probably recognize him if you see him. He usually has a tornado surrounding him." sango added.

"Enough of the chitchat then!" Inuyasha Barked at them "the more time we waste here,the less time we have to rescue Kagome and Kaname!  
Each of them nodded,but before they could step farther a Lightning bolt struck the ground right where inuyasha was a second ago,blowing them all Back. From the lightning bolt, came what appeared to be a Cow,with an old man on top of it. he was Dressed in a kimono that was Black and Green Striped all over.

"Totosai!" Sango exclaimed!

"Oh great, what are you doing here,old man?" Inuyasha grumbled, walking over to The cow.

"I came here because I felt some unknown sword energy coursing through the grounds." Totosai said in a sort of high pitched,old man voice. Jack stared at the old man called Totosai. He must have been hundreds of years old. His Beard was so Grey it looked like it had Died and his skin was so sallowed in he almost looked like a skull. NOt to mention his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets.

"Sword Energy? The only one here with swords are Inuyasha,Myself and Jack." Sango told old Man.

"Hm? Jack? Who's That?" The old man asked, putting his finger in his ear and rubbing it. He turned and found Jack, looking him up and down.

"Oho! So you've got a new member to your party do you? I swear your party is growing every day to new numbers, I remember still when The Kururugis joined your party as well." Totosai said with a grin. Michiru nodded and Sango Blushed a little.

"Hello Totosai, It is nice to meet you." Jack said quietly,going into a bow.

"He is at least polite. Inuyasha,you could use a few lessons from him" Totosai Exclaimed.

*WHAM* Inuyasha rammed his fist into the back of Totosai's Head. A big Lump appeared on the back of his head and Jack's eyes widened.

"What is the meaning of this, Inuyasha?!" Jack questioned angrily,glaring at the Dog Half-Demon in front of him. "Do you have no respect for your elders?!"

"It is..alright young Jack..I've become used to the pain after a while.." Totosai said while rubbing his spot where the lump was. "Now,what was I saying? Oh yeah, the sword energy i felt was very unfamiliar to me. Jack, I presume your sword is responsible for this?"

"ehhh..I suppose so.." Jack replied, not truly understanding. He looked over to the others for some understanding. Michiru answered his questioning Gaze.

"Totosai Is a master swordcrafter, he is the one who created Inuyasha's Blade,the Tetsusaiga, for Inuyasha's Father. He also created The Tenseiga and the sounga, which are extremely powerful magical blades." Michiru told Jack.

"I see..Master Totosai..how may we be of service to you with this disturbance?" Jack asked. Inuyasha crossed his arms impatiently,scoffing a bit. Totosai Ignored him and looked down at Jack's blade.

"Young Jack, May I see your blade?" Totosai Asked. Jack obliged and took out his magical sword from its Sheathe. He handed it over to Totosai,and Looked it over.

"Hmm.." Totosai looked at it in different positions over and over, before striking it against the ground. It bounced back up and totosai almost lost his grip* "This sword is Incredibly powerful! I daresay that Nothing could probably destroy this blade!" Totosai exclaimed. Inuyasha's Eyes bulged out and the others gasped.

"An unbreakable sword?! Is that possible?!" Sango Asked. Totosai looked over at Jack and tilted his head.

"Yet..I sense nothing from you young man..you May be of noble spirit and you show incredible potential,but you are,just a human." Totosai asked.

"And What's so bad about being a human,may I ask?" Miroku interjected. Totosai put his hand up in repose.

"I meant no offense monk, i meant that there is nothing about this man that makes him special except this sword. Now this sword. I have never felt anything so..otherworldy I should say. Jack, what do you know about this sword.

"I do not know much about it..but I know That it was my father's..He had tried to use it against aku,but Blade was forged by the Gods." Jack explained. Everyone's eyes widened at this statement.

"The Gods you say? ohh what a blade,what a blade..no wonder it's unbreakable..but I'm afraid..so much potential..it seems like a waste..perhaps,I could take a look at it? Maybe make it better than it was before?" Totosai requested.

"erm..I'm not sure..I've known that sword so long..but if you say you can make it better..I suppose so.." Jack stated flatly,though the effect made totosai jump like a child.

"Yay! I'll make this blade the best you've ever seen my boy!" Totosai Exclaimed,but inuyasha interrupted.

"Excuse me, but I'm afraid we have a certain couple of girls we have to go after?" Inuyasha reminded them. Everyone's eyes widened and they turned to totosai.

"Jack,will you be alright without your sword for a bit?" Totosai Asked the young swordsman.

"I will be fine.. I have been trained in many kinds of chinese and japanese martial arts. including Monkey,snake, and leopard. I can defend myself thank you,but please hurry. The only thing that can destroy Aku is that blade." Jack Explained. Shippo Went into a thinking pose.

"hmm..Ah! I have an idea! Inuyasha! Use the Dragon-scaled Tetsusaiga on this blade, that way you can absorb its power to fight Aku." He explained,but inuyasha just grunted.

"I'm afraid that wouldn't work Shippo." Sango Told the young Fox-Child.

"Huh? Why not?" Shippo asked.

"The Dragon-scaled tetsusaiga is good for absorbing energy,that is true" Miroku explained. "But I'm afraid that the Energy infused in Jack's Blade isn't Demonic energy,and the Dragon scaled tetsusaiga would have no effect on it."

"Meaning my tetsusaiga can't touch Jack's Blade's powers." Inuyasha Finished.

Shippo's ears lowered at that. 'Oh,I understand.."

"Which mean, if Jack's blade isn't with us, we could be vulnerable to attack." Michiru commented. Kirara Growled a bit,sitting on Michiru's shoulder. "We should think of a way of fighting off Both Aku and Naraku."

"Than I shall leave you all to it. Jack, I will be back as soon as possible with a better Sword than before." Totosai said. Then he got back on his cow (named momo) and the cow floated away.

Miroku Thought for a second.

"If the only thing that can truly hurt aku is that sword, Then I'm not really sure if Sango or I could even Do Damage To Aku. My wind Tunnel could be useless." He Looked at him.

"What about Hiraikotsu? It was forged with the bones of Demons." Sango Asked. Michiru stepped up there.

"I don't think that would work Sango. Your hiraikotsu may be made from demons,but the demons were still of the earth. I don't think it would have any effect on Aku." Michiru explained.

Michiru started pacing back and forth. "Of course, that might also mean my shikigami powers might not work on him as well. our best asset would be jack..let's hope totosai hurries up with it then." Michiru finished,before his ear twitched. He heard a familiar noise, almost like a tornado.

"hm?" Michiru turned around. Inuyasha's nose went up and he sniffed the air. His Growl became more pronounced.

"I'm starting to smell Wolf..The mangy Koga is on his way here.." Inuyasha snarled. Jack Tilted his head a bit as the trees began to rustle. In a few short moments A giant hurricane Shot out of the trees towards them. Jack got into a fighting stance as the hurricane shot towards them faster,but before it struck them,it faded,to reveal a man.

The Man had Dark Brown hair pulled up into a ponytail,With a Brown headband around it. His arms and legs were Pretty muscled and had fur armlets and upper body was covered in a Grey armored Shirt,and on his side was a Katana in its sheathe. Like inuyasha he was also barefoot,but he had bandages wrapped around his feet, making it easier for him to run.

"Hey Mutt. I thought I smelled you 's Kagome and the other shikigami chick?" Koga demanded of Inuyasha in a brisk,deep voice.

"Naraku's got ahold of Kagome and Kaname with the help of his new partner." Michiru explained to Koga,who turned to look at him. Koga Reeled around to inuyasha and his face grew red.

"YOU MORON! YOU LET KAGOME GET TAKEN HOSTAGE?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU STUPID DOG!" He shouted at Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled back,his ears twitching in anger

"It wasn't my fault you stupid wolf! Its the pajama boy over there who brought the freak here!" Inuyasha retorted. Jack Stepped back as the Wolf-demon turned towards him.

"Please! I have no quarrel with you! it was an accident that what happened to your friend,and I will help to save them both!" Jack quickly protested.

The Wolf-Demon (whom was named koga) Glowered at the samurai and then began to laugh.

"You?! Find Kagome and Kaname?! That's a laugh! you look pathetic! Scrawny weakling!" Koga boasted. Inuyasha,surpringly defended Jack. (though he didn't realize it)

"That's not really much to say,coming from you scrawny wolf! I could use your bones as toothpicks!" Inuyasha Glowered.

"Whad you say Dog-breath?! You want a Taste of My fist?!" Koga Yelled back at inuyasha.

"GENTLEMEN! PLEASE!" Jack jumped in between them. "This is no time for fighting! We must hurry up before Aku gets ready to hatch another plan!"

"He's Right Inuyasha! Koga!" Sango Hurriedly told them. "It's no doubt by now that Aku has met naraku!With those two together, I fear this could be even more dangerous than we thought!"

KOga snapped his neck back and glowered at Jack. "Fine then,but you, We're fighting,now." Koga smirked,showing a fang in his mouth. Jack recoiled a bit.

"Did you not just hear Sango,you dumb wolf?!" Inuyasha Growled at the Wolf-demon. "We have to go and rescue Kagome and kaname now!"

Koga's eyes wavered at inuyasha beore darting back to Jack. He got into a fighting stance and Jack sighed.

"Of course Iheard her. Thats why im doing this. This Guy doesn't have any weapon at all,and he's just gona pummel Naraku? He probably doesn't even have any jewel shards!" Koga roared back at inuyasha. Jack's Eyes widened.

"Priestess Kagome still had my Jewel Shard when that old man came..she never gave it back to me. ." Jack said flatly,though inuyasha picked up on it.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT WE JUST GAVE NARAKU ANOTHER SHIKON JEWEL SHARD?!"" Inuyasha Screamed at Jack,wrapping his arms around Jack's Neck.

"Inuyasha,Drop him! It wasn't his fault!" Sango Ran up to INuyasha and pulled him off of Jack. Jack coughed a little bit,caught off guard.

"I assure you Koga..I am most familiar with hardened battles. If I must Fight with you,then so be it."

Jack got into an odd stance koga had never seen before. His hands were up by his face with his left foot pointed out.

"hmph! This match Will be finished before it even starts!" Koga said as He Rushed Towards the Battle-ready Samurai.


End file.
